Сассафлэш/Галерея
Первый сезон Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|Приглашение на бал Ponies gasp over Rarity's new look S1E06.png|Хвастунишка The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png|Укрощение дракона Ponies listening to Mayor Mare S1E11.png|Последний день зимы Rainbow flies away S1E13.png|Осенний забег Lyra Heartwings S01E16.png|Звуковая радуга Collective GASP S01E18.png|Шоу талантов Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png|Секреты дружбы The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png|История знаков отличия Второй сезон Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png|Нулевой урок Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png|Затмение Луны Scootaloo Smile S2E6.png|Загадочная лихорадка Cheering audience S2E8.png|Таинственный защитник Spike huh S2E10.png|Секрет моего роста Sassaflash pulling the rope S02E11.png|Канун Дня горящего очага Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png|Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Caramel and Sassaflash nuzzling S2E17.png|День сердец и копыт Sassaflash, Sunshower Raindrops, and Parasol smiling S02E18.png|Настоящий друг Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png|Настоять на своём Everypony else S02E20.png|Давно пора Rumble telling what happened to Thunderlane S2E22.png|Ураган Флаттершай Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Третий сезон Sugarcube corner S3E3.png|Слишком много Пинки Пай Pegasi doing push ups S3E07.png|Академия Чудо-молний Lemon Hearts, Sweetie Drops, and Sassaflash smiling S03E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство Четвёртый сезон Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E1.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Crowd of ponies trotting and singing S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Townsponies gathering S4E13.png|Будь проще! A banner showing Zipporwhill S4E14.png|Ванильная пони View of Ponyville Crowd S04E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто Ponies clapping S4E19.png|Помощь Крошки Бель Pony but you gave it your stamp of approval S4E20.png|Прыжок веры Sassaflash as Admiral Fairy Flight S4E21.png|Экзамен на раз, два, три! Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png|Честная сделка The fair S4E23.png|В плену у вдохновения Pinkie cheering -we did it!- S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Пятый сезон Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png|Блум и тень Serenity and Sassaflash closing the sunlight with clouds S5E5.png|Спасибо Танку за воспоминания View of Ponyville from Sugarcube Corner S5E7.png|Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда Dr. Hooves at the bowling center S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни A party S5E11.png|Разрушитель вечеринки Diamond singing -the meaning of my fall- S5E18.png|В поисках утраченного знака Pinkie -a big old surprise ruiner!- S5E19.png|Пинки Пай кое-что знает Fluttershy nervously wandering Ponyville S5E21.png|Мастер страха Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы Sassaflash and Rainbowshine directing sheep S5E25.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 The wooded camp S5E26.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Шестой сезон Подарок для Мод Пай The street of Manehattan S6E3.png Знаки отличия Apple Bloom --one thing is for sure-- S6E4.png Apple Bloom --will never be the same-- S6E4.png Никаких вторых шансов Ponies in Ponyville S6E6.png Starlight walking through Ponyville S6E6.png Starlight --the friendliest place in Equestria-- S6E6.png Starlight walking unsure of herself S6E6.png Новичок Дэш Afternoon in Ponyville S6E7.png Rainbow Dash flying into town S6E7.png День очага Sassaflash carrying candy canes S06E08.png Ponies putting the cloudes in their places S06E08.png Rainbow Dash 'Gonna make some awesome snow' S06E08.png Rainbow Dash making the clouds snow S06E08.png Rainbow Dash jumping to another cloud S06E08.png Выходной Эпплджек Rarity --if we are really to enjoy this-- S6E10.png Rarity --give yourself over to the idea-- S6E10.png Не ставь карт впереди пони Overhead view of carts racing around a bend S6E14.png Overhead shot of singing crowd of ponies S6E14.png Apple Bloom's speed cart sails through the air S6E14.png Где скрывается ложь Big McIntosh --just tellin' Cousin Braeburn last week-- S6E23.png Big McIntosh --how to put his back into a problem-- S6E23.png Young Big McIntosh checking out Cheerilee S6E23.png Young Big McIntosh --I hate to say I told you so-- S6E23.png Высший пилотаж Distance shot of the Wonderbolt Academy S6E24.png Twilight and Rainbow fly to Wonderbolt Academy S6E24.png Седьмой сезон Совет Селестии Discord you should have a grand master plan S7E1.png Discord "Celestia set you on the path" S7E1.png Discord holding Twilight Sparkle's wings S7E1.png Буря эмоций Shining Armor "is this art or... a mistake" S7E3.png Princess Cadance "I have no idea" S7E3.png Shining Armor "this reminds me of the time" S7E3.png Родительская опека The Wonderbolts at a ribbon-cutting ceremony S7E7.png Rainbow accidentally cuts off a piece of Spitfire's tail S7E7.png Обратная сторона славы Twilight Sparkle projects a magical barrier S7E14.png Twilight looks disapprovingly at the fillies S7E14.png Cherry Berry pointing at Pinkie Pie S7E14.png Pinkie Pie's fans laughing at her S7E14.png Pinkie Pie -giggly feedback is the best kind!- S7E14.png Pinkie Pie's fans laughing again S7E14.png Pinkie Pie hears her fans laugh yet again S7E14.png Pinkie Pie's fans laughing once more S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle -I guess I'll catch you later- S7E14.png Pinkie's fans not laughing at Twilight S7E14.png Twilight walks away from Pinkie in disappointment S7E14.png Pinkie Pie uncomfortable by the laughter S7E14.png Sassaflash -classic Pinkie!- S7E14.png Sassaflash -she's even funnier in real life!- S7E14.png Pinkie Pie yelling at Sassaflash S7E14.png Berryshine and Sassaflash looking at Pinkie S7E14.png Berryshine and Sassaflash laughing at Pinkie S7E14.png И нашим и вашим Spike -the Dragon Lord is a dragon- S7E15.png Spike -learn more about friendship- S7E15.png Wide view of Ponyville town square S7E15.png Thorax warming his hooves by the flames S7E15.png Spike listening to Thorax S7E15.png Грива в тебе не главное Flower trio selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Rarity leaving the Quills and Sofas area S7E19.png Секреты и пироги Exterior shot of Sugarcube Corner S7E23.png ''My Little Pony в кино'' Ponies looking at the airship in fear MLPTM.png Разное Mystery pack 4 Sassaflash.jpg Sassaflash glitter minifigure toy.jpg Sassaflash Mystery Pack Wave6.jpg Emerald Gem album MLP Gameloft.png Sassaflash id S1E11.png|Сезон 1 Caramel and Sassaflash nuzzling S2E17.png|Сезон 2 Sassaflash shakes hoof at Caramel S03E13.png|Сезон 3 Sassaflash as Admiral Fairy Flight S4E21.png|Сезон 4 Pinkie -a big old surprise ruiner!- S5E19.png|Сезон 5 en:Sassaflash/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей